


I Will Love You 'til My Muzzle Turns Grey

by Denig37



Series: Muzzle!verse [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the fic <a href="http://spnkinkfan.livejournal.com/22311.html">I Will Love You 'til My Muzzle Turns Grey</a> by <a href="http://spnkinkfan.livejournal.com/">spnkinkfan</a>.<br/>Fic Summary: <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/44194.html?thread=10840226#t10840226">SPN Kink Meme Prompt</a> (Spoiler for the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Love You 'til My Muzzle Turns Grey




End file.
